Fire Emblem 7: The Book of Mark
by SekEagle
Summary: This story is the tale of 4 heroes,and as destiny calls them together to again save Elibe, they form an unbreakable bond, an alliance. 3 are nobles, born to someday lead their people with their enlightened rule. But one is just a commoner. This is his story, the story of a man who, despite his origins will someday be known as a legendary hero, remembered for ages to come.
1. Prologue 1: The First Journey

Fire Emblem 7 fan-fiction The Story of Mark: The Tactical Edge

In a place far away, a place not of this world, lies the continent of Elibe. It was once a land where 2 species coexisted and lived in harmony. Humans...and Dragons. But sadly, peace did not last. Humans, corrupted by greed and domination, began to despise and fear their dragon neighbors. The inevitable soon came... WAR... A war that would last scores of years, bringing destruction and calamity throughout the entire continent. A war that would be aptly named the Scouring.

Overcome by the sheer might of the Dragons, Elibe and its people suffered defeat after bloody defeat. Until...a miracle. The separate continents of Elibe, realizing that doom was nearing, formed an alliance...with this alliance came new hope. Humans knew that they could never defeat the Dragons with their own strength, but what to do?

The answer came to them in the forms of weapons... Divine weapons, infused with enormous amounts of Sacred magical power, a power that could pierce through the iron-like scales of their dragon foes with ease. With these weapons 8 human warriors, 1 chosen from each of the 8 corners of Elibe, these 8 led the people of Elibe to much needed victories against the Dragons. Yet as great as the victories came, they came with a price.

As the warriors of the Sacred weapons fought against the might of the Dragons, the amount of power from the clashes were so great, that the land itself was changed because of it. Thus began the Phenomena known as the Ending Winter. Extreme cold enveloped Elibe, causing the earth itself to respond, using its magic to correct the imbalance... Because the Dragons relied on magic of the earth as the source of their great power, they began to weaken... Thus the fate of the Dragons was sealed...The Humans finally won the upper hand, eventually dealing the last blow in what was the final battle of the long and costly war...

Having lost the war, the Dragons fled in fear of their lives. Having nowhere to go, they retreated using a portal, a doorway to another world, a portal they called the Dragon's gate. But not all were able to escape. Some were too far away and were slain before they could reach safety.

But some, ones that still kept the idea of peace in their hearts, begged and prayed to the Divine Dragons for help. Hearing their cry, the Gods gave the peace-lovers one last parting gift. A land hidden away deep into the depths of the Nabata Desert, where Humans and Dragons could coexist peacefully, as they once had since the beginning of time. The land was called Arcadia, and It became a refuge for those wishing for peace again.

Meanwhile the Humans celebrated their great victory over the Dragons. But Amidst the joy, The 8 Hero Warriors disused what should be done with the Sacred Weapons. They all agreed unanimously... the weapons, possessing power that could ultimately destroy the whole continent, must be hidden so their powers could never be abused. The Heroes, hid their weapons in the most difficult places possible, putting traps that would make thieves think twice about attempting to loot the treasure inside. (If they were somehow lucky enough to locate the hiding place...)

After keeping their solemn oath, the 8 Heroes returned to their homelands and became the leaders of newly founded countries. The Heroes and countries are as follows...

Harmut : The leader of the 8 Heroes and the wielder of the sword Eckesachs, returned to the south-east of Elibe and became the first king of the country of Bern. Over time, Bern would grow to become the most powerful of all the countries of Elibe, as well as the most ambitious, unfortunately...

Elimine : The user of the tome Aureola, returned home where she was given the title of Saint by her people, soon founding the country of Etruria. Rivaling the mighty Bern, Etruria became the most advanced country, particularly in thanks to the founding of the Saint Elimine Church...

Roland : The wielder of the sword Durandal, united the many territories of his homeland into a federation today known as Lycia. Each territory is ruled by a marquess, who answers to that territories council. The most prominent territory is currently Ostia...

Barigan : The wielder of the lance Maltet, seeing how his homeland had been ravaged the most by the Endless Winter, made himself Lord of Ilia. The land is mostly barren of crops due to the cold, causing Ilia to become a land of mercenaries and scholars, who offer their abilities to Elibe as resources for their country...

Hanon : The wielder of the bow Mulagir, returned to her home the same as she had left. She vowed to keep the oath of the nomads, that all men should be free to rule themselves. She refused to become ruler, instead letting her people stay as tribes. The country now called Sacea, consists of 3 main tribes, the Kutolah, the Djute, and the Lorca...

Durban : The wielder of the axe Armads, returned to the Western Islands and proclaimed himself the Barbarian King. The only one of the Heroes to break the oath, He used the power of Armads to conquer all 3 of the Western Islands. Seeing how he had broken the oath, the combined forces of Bern and Etruria invaded the Islands, and Durban was supposedly killed in battle. (Armads became the death of him...) The Islands are now colonized by Etruria, but "ruled" by pirates...

Athos : The user of the tome Forblaze, journeyed to the Nabatta desert, where he disappeared without a trace. It was rumored that he was searching for the paradise known as Arcadia, but most people believe it is just a myth of a lost city that never existed. Nonetheless Athos became a legend in his own right, still talked about to this day...

Bramimond : The user of the tome Apocalypse, after sacrificing its body to use the power of Apocalypse, It was last seen at the Island of Valor, "The Dread Island". Valor is filled with ruins and many people refuse to go near it (the ones who have have never returned) , therefore the few people who live there live sheltered lives away from the rest of Elibe...

This story is the tale of 4 heroes. Heroes that when destiny called them together to again save Elibe, they formed an unbreakable bond, an alliance. 3 of these heroes are nobles, born to someday lead their people with their enlightened rule. But one is just a commoner. A simple man, born and raised in a village, who is leaving to find his life's purpose. To follow a dream that he has had his whole existence. Today He leaves home for the first time. On his journey he will find many things. Fame, fortune, friends, adventure...love?...

This is his story, the story of a man who, despite his lowly origins will someday be known in Elibe as a legendary hero, remembered for ages to come...

Our story begins in the country of Ilia, the country of mercenary warriors, in a village called Sevstol. A young man has just bid farewell to his friends and family,and is leaving Sevstol for the first time in his life. But before we continue, we must know his story.  
The mans name is Mark. He was born in Bern, into the family of a tavern-keeper, as the middle child (Older Sister -Younger Brother). When he was 3, His father(who was originally from Ilia) inherited the family inn back in the home country. Mark and his family immigrated back to Ilia, to a quaint little town called Sevstol.

Mark loved his new home almost immediately. To a young boy, the snowy mountainside was much lovelier than the crowded city in Bern. Mark had a happy childhood, always making friends with lodgers who came to the inn. As a young boy he loved hearing the stories that visiting battle-scared mercenaries would tell of the great battles they fought against, pirates, bandits, rebels, and even monsters! Or the tales that Pegasus Knights would tell about catching their partner pegasi.

He and other village boys would play with wooden swords, pretending to be fighting in great battles. But eventually playtime was over.

When Mark became 10, he began his training to become a mercenary. Training was brutal, and at first Mark struggled. He thought of giving up, the other boys were just stronger than him. But he wouldn't. He thought of a plan. Instead of focusing on the things he couldn't excel at, he focused on the things he DID excel at. He wasn't as strong or as heavy as the others, buuuttt...he was lighter...

As grew older he found out that he was faster than all the boys in his training group...ALOT Faster. He found out that he was better at dodging, blocking and countering attacks, as opposed to just outright attacking. He practiced jumping off obstacles and walls, and running with armor on. Soon he beat all his sparing partners by letting his opponent tire himself out, then landing winning blows when they made a desperate mistake. He became his commanders most unique trainee, and his friends all envied his abilities.

At age 13, he began thinking of ways he could become stronger. He was already a good fighter but he felt like something was missing. Then one day when listening to a peg knight gossip to her friend about a "cute" scholar she saw in Edessa. Mark thought for a moment then he got an idea. TACTICS! He yelled out loud, startling everyone in the tavern. He left the inn to visit the village elder.

The elder was a man who everyone went to when they had a problem to solve, because he had once been a trainee sage in the Church of Saint Elimine. His house was filled with books that he had aquired in his 70 years of life. Mark was not only happy to find he had a collection of 10 books on battle strategies, but the elder even let him borrow the books whenever he wanted. After studying for a week, Mark had already finished his first book. He had found his missing skill. Mark was already thinking about the future possibilities. What army could refuse a mercenary that knew tactics?

Mark kept studying, but he was neglecting his training! So much that he lost his first sparing match for the first time in 2 years! The other trainees laughed at him, saying that all his time spent reading, helped them kick his ***. Mark hated to admit it but in a way they were right. He had lost to a pegasus knight, and his usual fighting style had no effect considering it was not the rider but the pegasi doing all the hard work. He hadn't trained in almost a month. And he had looked rusty. Was too much studying bad? Mark grinned, "Nah... I'll just have to make a schedule. If I just balance what I do,I know I'll be alright...

Mark set a schedule, one that made sure he balanced both his brains and brawn. Basically he trained from 9:00 to 1:00, took time off for 2 hours, and studied from 3:00 to 7:00. Finding it reasonable, he ended up using it for the next 5 years.

When he turned 18, he surprised everyone by saying he was going to leave the village. His plan was to just go wherever he pleased going from country to country, asking to be hired as a tactician. If he failed he would return home to Sevstol, and just wait to be hired as a mercenary.

Most of the village told him he was making a mistake. Mark was one of the best young fighters in Sevstol,maybe in all of Ilia. Why would he leave when he would be sure to be enlisted if needed? Mark told everyone he wanted to follow his dream of becoming the best tactician in Elibe. He wanted to see the world, and secretly he wanted the freedom to choose who he fought for, if by chance a war ever came.

The village stopped trying to make him stay. The people of Sevstol, loved Mark. They agreed to support him and his goal. And so on the day he was to leave, the entire village came to wish him farewell. They gave him encouraging words as well as provisions.

But his favorite gift came from his tearful mother. She had made him a green hooded piece of clothing, one she said would protect him from harm. It was multi-use, being able to be used as either a cape, a coat, or a cloak. The second gift came from his training master. It was a letter of recommendation from the veteran, and it was to be used if he couldn't find work as a tactician. His last gift was a strange one. The village elder had given him an Iron Lance. ...Mark was puzzled. His choice weapons were his Slim Sword, and a unique type of healing magic the Elder had taught him. Why was he given a weapon he had never used?

The elder said he couldn't explain but he knew that Mark would need it someday, making Mark promise that he would learn to use it. The Elder joked that it could also be used as a sturdy walking staff...Mark politely accepted the gift. He was finally ready to leave, and waving goodbye to everyone, Mark began his journey...a grand adventure that would whisk him farther than he ever dreamed he would go...

Mark made good time his first few days. Frankly he was so excited to be out in the world that he jogged instead of walking. He greeted people he met with a cheerful "how do you do",even if some looked at him like he had a screw loose. Who was this strange lad, all alone in the world?

It was spring time in Elibe, and Mark couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the land that he never had the chance to see. He kept a journal, recording all the new things he was seeing. He pressed flowers, drew small sketches of a waterfall, sang with birds, and shared his lunch with a mother deer and her doe.

A week had passed and Mark was resting in a village before crossing the mountains separating Ilia and Sacae. As he talked to people in the village inn, he was approached by a tough looking man. The man warned him about a band of brigands in the mountains that stole from (and sometimes killed travelers.) He offered to be Mark's guide, since Mark looked a bit "weak" to him. Mark felt insulted...he felt like lashing out ( he had always had a bit of a temper ), but not wanting to make a ruckus, he calmed down and managed to mutter a no thanks to the guide.

Mark left as soon as he could, but not before sending a letter back home to Sevstol, telling everyone he was safe. Mark found crossing the mountains easier than he thought, mostly thanks to the grueling training he had endured back home. He calculated that he could be in Sacae by the next day. The sun was setting, prompting Mark to make camp for the evening. After eating his supper, he soon fell fast asleep...

Hours past...it was now midnight. Mark was sleeping peacefully, until he heard a rock clatter down the hill...Mark slowly woke up... There was no wind... why had the rock fallen? Mark knew there could be only one answer. Someone was up there! Mark feared the worst. Working on a hunch, Mark bolted upright. He quickly doused his fire, picked up his sack of possessions, as well as his weapons, and started to run as fast as he soon as he ran He heard a yell far behind him. "Get him Boys!"...

Fortunately, Mark was smart enough to camp in an area where he could make a safe getaway without being trapped. He knew he could outrun any bandits as long as kept running. But the brigands were no fools either, they seemed to know the mountains like the back of their hand, making Mark use all his mental power to try to outwit them. And Mark did, using techniques he had learned from his books, he strategically found temporary hiding places, waiting for the brigands to give him an escape route.

After 3 hours of Mark's mind game, he had finally made it to the other side of the mountain. He breathed a sigh of relief, but his back was turned from the mountains, just above him a lost bandit saw him. The bandit, who was too far up a mountain cliff to give chase, fired a desperate arrow at Mark. Somehow the arrow nearly found its target, grazing Mark in the arm. Mark cried in pain,as He started to bleed. But he couldn't stop, He had to keep going or he would be killed. He wrapped his wound in a spare shirt and wearily continued.

He had made it to Sacae but he was worried... The brigands might give chase. He hoped and prayed he would survive. But he was feeling faint. Although he had tied his wound, Mark still felt like fainting mostly due to him being tired from the nights escapade. He hiked for another hour before finally falling in a field of grass he hoped would shelter and hide him from harm. As he was loosing consciousness he saw that the sun rising.

He tried to calculate the time, but finally blacked out from exhaustion . Before he lost it, he had heard what sounded like a voice nearby. Thinking that the brigands had now caught up to him, Mark thought to himself ..."So...this is how my journey ends? Dying like a helpless idiot...I ...wanted...to ...at least...die...fighting..."

The Next Morning...

Mark felt himself waking up...He heard a beautiful voice talk to him, the woman asked "Are You awake yet?" Mark thought for a moment as he slowly opened his eyes, and grinned slightly. "As a positive... at least I made it to Heaven..."

End of Prologue 1


	2. Prologue 2: The Girl from the Plains

The first thing Mark realized when he woke up, was that he was for a fact not dead...(He still felt the pain in his arm from last nights escapade) He quickly scanned his surroundings. He was lying in a bed of hand crafted blankets, in what seemed to be a large hut. The hut was filled with an assortment of items ranging from furs to provisions. From the amount of light coming from the entrance, Mark calculated that it was at least mid-day, meaning he had been unconscious for approximately 7 to 8 hours. He lastly looked back into the eyes of his apparent savior, and began to study her. ( Was she a friend or foe? )

She was tall woman with green eyes, pale skin, and long green hair that was tied in a long pony-tail. Her clothing consisted of a teal colored...um...dress. Seeing the patterns on her clothing, Mark breathed a sigh of relief, as he rested his head back onto the pillow below. This woman was Sacaen. For the time being Mark was safe.

The woman, seeing Mark's worried face, began to speak again."Peace friend, you are safe now... I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. I found you unconscious on the plains. I can't say I wasn't surprised to see such a strange person out here. Who are you... can you remember your name?" Mark tried to reply, but his throat was dry. Lyn, as if she read his mind, handed Mark a cup of water. He eagerly drank the clear liquid." Thank you...My... name is Mark." Lyn smiled, "Mark? What a strange sounding name...No, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It is a good name."

Mark got out of bed. He saw that he didn't have a shirt on, and gave an embarrassed look. Lyn giggled, "Your clothing was ripped and bloody, so I washed and sewed it for you." She walked over to the chest by the entrance, pulled Mark's beloved green cloak, and handed it to him. Mark inspected her handiwork. He could barely tell that his cloak had been damaged in the first place! Mark thanked Lyn, and begin to dress into his usual attire.

While dressing he noticed the cloth wrap around his arm. Thinking it to be unnecessary, he attempted to take it off before Lyn stopped him. "I take it you didn't notice how badly you were hurt. I applied a salve to your arm, so don't you dare take the bandage off for a few days, Ok..." Mark was about to protest, yet he didn't really feel the urge to argue with a Sacaen woman over as something as trivial as a bandage. In other-case, Mark was surprised on the amount of care Lyn was giving to a perfect stranger, so he let it slide for now.

He put his cloak on, then he smiled and preceded to do an arm flick pose. Lyn smiled at his childish and somewhat narcissistic amusement. Lyn noticed the strange markings on his coat. "I see by your attire that you are not from around here. I'm curious Mark...What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you care to share your story with me?"

Mark hardly had begun his story, when suddenly commotion was heard outside by the both of them. Lyn bolted in response."What was that noise?...I'll go see what's happening. Mark, wait here for me." Before Mark could protest, Lyn grabbed her katana and ran out of the tent. Mark tried to run after her but still not feeling 100% he didn't look were he was going and tripped on a carpet on the ground. Lyn returned a few seconds later. "Bandits!, Mark!" They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages."

As soon as Lyn had said the word bandit, Mark immediately feared the worst. ("These guys didn't come from Bern..., they're the ones who tried to rob me last night! I'm almost certain of it..) Lyn continued her report. "I... I have to stop them! There were 3 of them... If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Mark." Mark, who was lost in thought, wasn't paying attention at all: And he didn't say anything until it was too late and Lyn had already rushed to face the invaders.

"LYN! Wait For Me! I Can Fight Too!", He yelled. Mark frantically searched for his Slim Sword. "Dammit Lyn!... where did you put it !?" He paced the center of the hut, trying to think. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 3 bandits simultaneously ripped through the walls of the abode, surrounding Mark on all sides. Mark, immediately recognized 2 of the intruders. 1 was the lucky archer who had wounded Mark, as he had made his escape the night before. And the 2nd (and the apparent leader of the group) was the man who had offered to guide Mark through the mountains! Mark wondered why the 3 of them were not attacking him.

Then the "guide" began to speak. He started to yell at the archer. "Fife! You lied to me! Why did you say you killed the kid!?" Fife whimpered back."I know I got him Drey... I..I heard the wonderful cry of agony after I shot him..." Drey, was now very angry."He looks perfectly fine to me!" Mark who had been plotting a way of escape, tried to keep them talking. "Don't feel too bad Fife, I assure you that you did indeed graze me; granted it was a fluke, but a hit nonetheless." Mark loosened his cloak and showed the wimp his wound. "You have my congratulations..." Fife looked relieved, but Drey was livid, and started yelling at the 3rd man."Gus! Why didn't you make sure he was dead! Gus replied back." duh...Its kinda ard ta fine owt ef ese ded, ef ya kent fund da budy."

Mark was now ready to strike! "I'd love to continue hearing this confrontation, but could you please get to the point... there is a woman who could use my help."Drey yelled back at Mark."Shut your face! The pretty one is mine! We'll get to our reward later, but first things first. Fife...I'll let you have the honor.""Yes sir, Thank you sir!" Fife said with a wicked glee. Drey looked ruefully at Mark." Any last words...weakl-"

"THAT WAS IT!" Before Drey could finish his sentence, Mark sprung to action. He tore his cloak off, flicking it in Fife's direction. It Took the archer by surprise, wrapping around his face and arms, making the bandit fall backwards from the unexpected impact. Mark then jumped high up to the ceiling of the hut. Grabbing on to one of the wooden brace posts, he swung himself towards the Drey, hitting the brigand in the face with his boots, knocking his foe to one of the walls.

Mark then grabbed the hand axe that had been dropped, and quickly thew it at Gus, hitting him right in the forehead. Gus yelled in agony and collapsed on the spot. Drey, who had recovered from the blow, ran towards Mark and swung his huge Steel Axe aiming for the neck. Mark ducked and avoided the high attack easily, then as Drey had left himself wide open, Mark dashed and punched the brigand squarely in the stomach, causing the leader to fall to his knees in gasping pain. By now, Fife had untangled himself, and tried to use his bow, but Mark seeing him right off, took the Steel Axe and sliced the bow, rendering it useless.

Fife then took out his dagger, and glared threateningly at Mark. But Fife had made another mistake by holding the dagger forearmed. Mark lunged and kicked Fife's hand. Fife howled in pain as his last weapon was knocked away. Mark punched Fife once in the face, sending the mousy man careening into some clay pots. Drey desperately tried to get his axe back, but Mark took an arrow from Fife's quiver, and using it as a knife, he finished Drey off, stabbing the faker in the back. Fife the last one still there, gave up. Mark picked up the dropped dagger and walked slowly towards the man, who was just whimpering in the corner.

Mark paused and grinned, "You know what?...For some stupid reason, I pity you...I make it a rule to never fight a coward; so what do say I let you live?" Fife nervously nodded. "But first, I'll have to take a precaution." Mark quickly threw the dagger hitting Fife's Bow arm. Fife screamed as the Dagger tore through his arm. Mark frowned "What do you know... ...Lucky Shot... Go Now! And make sure to tell your pals to be careful who they decide to mess with next time!" Fife nodded fearfully and ran off retreating away from the plains, and headed back to the mountains to the north...

Mark exited the now bloody hut, and shook his head when he found his sword on a rack drying out in the sun. Mark saw Lyn in the distance fighting a brigand, seemingly in control of the situation. But Lyn was so engrossed in her fight she hadn't noticed that a 2nd bandit had crept around her and was silently crawling towards he, going in for the kill! Mark unsheathing his blade, ran as fast as he could, hoping that he would reach her in time...

Lyn had defeated 2 bandits with ease and was just about to continue towards the last one, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glint of light. In a split second, Lyn shifted to her side, barely dodging an axe attack aimed at her back, instead landing a blow to her sword arm. The surprise attack caused Lyn to drop her katana, and she wrapped her hand around her wound trying to stop some of the bleeding. "Such a dirty shame...This is it for you darlin' " the bandit exclaimed, before charging to finish her off.

Out of nowhere, came a horribly loud yell, proceeded by something blotting out the sun behind the bandit. The brigand fearfully turned around to try to defend himself but was too late. Mark, who had run an eighth of a mile in a score of seconds, jumped off a protruding piece of hill. Using the height he had gained, he preformed a vertical spinning slash, hitting the brigand's whole front-side as he turned. The almost murderer, crumpled from the killing blow, and died instantly in a pool of blood.

Mark sheathed his sword and angrily walked over to Lyn. He had a few choice words he wanted to tell her, but seeing that Lyn had been hurt he brushed them to the side. Lyn silently spoke, "I'm fine... It's just a flesh wound, a vulnerary should fix this." Mark ignored her, and raised both hands into a spread out pose, closed his eyes and chanted a spell. Lyn gasped in surprise as her wound was healed in a matter of seconds. Mark sighed," Don't be so careless, Lyn...You walked straight into their trap.

Lyn didn't answer, still trying to understand how Mark had healed her."How... How did you..."Mark cut in. "Simply put, an old elder in my village, taught me to use an ancient healing magic that uses my life force. One that few people can learn. That's basically it..." "He looked towards what seemed to be an abandoned village in the distance. "Is that where the last of them are?" Lyn nodded,"Yes, but I don't know their exact numbers. " "Well then, I suggest we proceed with caution...I'll lead the way, but don't stray from my side, they're likely waiting for us.", Mark ordered.

As the 2 defenders walked silently through the village, Mark thought he heard voices coming from one of the huts, and signaled to Lyn to come to him. From what they heard, it sounded like 2 bandits were drunk. Mark peeked his head into the opening, and saw his suspicions confirmed. The two bandits seemed to be in the middle of a drinking game. Seeing that the men were inebriated and in no condition to offer any resistance, He signaled to Lyn to move on. Lyn seeing what Mark was about to do, grabbed Mark by the arm. "No... Let me...", she whispered. The next instant Lyn ran into the hut, where she soon made quick work of the drunken villains. As she exited, Mark saw a fire in Lyn's eyes that he hadn't noticed before. But he said nothing...now was not the time to ask...

They presently made their way to the end of the village. To their surprise, they saw a bandit just idly resting on a makeshift throne he had placed in front of the main hut. He gave a wicked smile and started to mock the 2 "trespassers." Welcome, rats. I see you've come to honor your new ruler, the great Batta the Beast. Mark gave him a confused stare, then grinned." What's a ruler without any subjects? Your men have all been killed or run off... Batta frowned and was about to yell out before Lyn interrupted him. "That includes the drunken messes hiding that you call your men."Who are now dead, by the way", Mark added nonchalantly.

The blonde bandit started to get angry, and got up from his throne."BAH, Worthless lot, all of them! So what! I, Batta the Beast am fully capable of scratching a few fleas off my back." Mark signaled to Lyn to prepare herself for a fight, "You talk big, "Beast", but you can't win. Not only are you outnumbered, but we uh... "Fleas" just might bite back .So if you value your life I suggest you leave!" Lyn glared at Mark "Why Is he negotiating with a Murderer!?" Batta took out his axe. "Who do you think you are, telling me what to do? Just for that, you'll be the first to die!"

Batta lunged at Mark, Who despite his speed, found it a challenge countering the wild attacks of the madman. Even as Batta attacked, he kept his back to the nearby hut, staying in one place, making sure not to give them a chance to help each other. When he was out of his comfort zone Batta would retreat back, forcing them to come to him. But Mark wasn't done yet. He could tell that Batta was putting his full strength into each of his attacks. With this information Mark formulated a winning plan.

In the next exchange, Mark put all of his strength into one great swing. The 2 men's weapons locked as they clashed, causing sparks to fly from the impact. Mark apparently struggling from Batta's overwhelming strength, for some reason began to laugh! "You Lose..."Beast!"...LYN! NOW!" Lyn saw that Mark had given her an opening. She charged at Batta with a burst of speed so fast that she gave the illusion that she had split into 3. At the right moment, Mark released pressure, moving out of the way, giving Lyn room to work. Lyn hit Batta multiple times, inflicting critical damage. And with that Batta the Beast fell to his knees. "What? How... How did you- " those would be his last words, as he finally fell down...Dead.

"Well... that was harder than I expected, He really lived up to his name", Mark exclaimed as he gasped for air. "I guess we both underestimated him" Lyn answered back. Remembering her healed wound, Lyn spoke again."Sorry if I worried you, Mark, looks like I'll need to get stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me...You on the other-hand, were amazing. The way you guided me to victory, and your fighting skills..." Mark only nodded respectfully. He was still weak from his journey the night before, and another battle had not helped his recovery. Lyn, seeing how exhausted he was, stopped talking for a moment. "Mark...Let's go home." Mark again nodded in agreement, and followed her as they returned to her ger to the south.

The 2 warriors returned to the ger. Mark wasn't surprised by Lyn's expression in the least. "My home..." She sounded more sad than angry. Mark offered to help her repair the damage and clean the blood on the inside, considering that the attack had been his fault in the first place. Lyn accepted his offer, and together they worked to repair the damage done. While they worked Mark finally, was able to tell Lyn his story, and why he had come to the Sacaen Plains as well as the journey he had taken.

"So you are a mercenary as well as a tactician? That explains a few things." Mark smiled. By the time the sunset came, they had finished repairs. Lyn, made a fire and began to make food. Mark sat down and just stared into the fire. There were quite a few things he had seen today that had puzzled him, now it was his turn to ask the questions, "Lyn, I've told you about me, now It's your turn, Who are You?" Lyn nodded and began her story.

"As I said before, I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe...or to be more honest I am the last of the Lorca...Six months ago, bandits attacked our village and... they killed so many people. My Father and my Mother... both were murdered, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. The survivors didn't know what to do. My father was our chieftain, when he died, there were disputes over who would lead us. I wanted to protect our people. But I was considered too young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Thus the tribe just scattered. The tribe was no more..."

All of Mark's questions were answered that instant. Why Lyn was all alone, why the village had been abandoned, why Lyn was so ruthless when she fought bandits, and lastly why Lyn was so kind to him. Mark saw tears trickle down Lyn's cheek. She noticed him staring at her and tried to stop. "Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No, no more. I will shed no more tears."

"Don't apologize... you have every right to cry... Lyn...I ..I.. don't know what to say... I'm sorry...I know that your parents are looking down upon you...with pride. They would be proud of you, how every day you keep their legacy alive through the hardships you endure...don't lose hope..." Lyn dried her tears..."Thank you Mark... I feel better now. You're right, I can't give up. I want-I must become stronger so I may avenge my father's death! Today's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Mark,... tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

Mark bolted back in surprise. "That was sudden...No hesitation at all", he thought to himself. But there was no way he could refuse. He couldn't leave Lyn all alone after what had happened today. What if more bandits came back for revenge? No, he had to take action, even if it meant changing his plans for the moment. " Mark made his decision and smiled at Lyn. "Well it looks like I have myself a new traveling companion"...Lyn immediately brightened up."That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" Mark nervously chuckled,"Your...master strategist? You sound like you're hiring me...Uh... don't worry! No Fee, No Fee!" Lyn went back to work preparing her stew. After eating they made their plans to leave the next morning. Mark requested to sleep outside and soon fell fast asleep...

Mark awoke the next morning to find Lyn awake and all ready to go. Good morning Mark. Your breakfast is waiting for you, so eat up. We need to get started...Mark obeyed the command and ate as quickly as he could. He then got dressed and picked up all his possessions. He was now ready to continue his journey. It was a beautiful morning and the 2 travelers talked happily until Lyn asked a question that she had been waiting to ask Mark. "Just one thing that irks me Mark...when you were shot that evening couldn't you have just used your healing magic on yourself?..." Mark halted. Lyn turned around and saw Marks face in a blank look, shadowed and covered in sweat. "Lyn... could you excuse me for a second?"and he slowly walked behind some nearby shrubbery.

DAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!

Mark immediately took out his journal and jotted down a quick note...  
2 things I learned today

1\. Use your brain! and

2\. Live and Learn and hope that I'll never make the same mistake ever again...

End of Prologue 2


	3. Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate

**Sorry for the delay, But I've been a bit busy lately, (not to mention that this chapter is my longest yet...) I'm sorry if this Chapter seems to drag, I tried my best to shorten it but couldn't without removing important parts. Also I wanted to keep the script as close a possible to the game itself, so sorry if it sounds like I'm plagiarizing.. Please leave a review, and enjoy...**

As Mark traveled with his new, eh..., employer, He couldn't help but wonder where this adventure would take him. Despite being with Lyn, Mark was clueless about where were they going or why for that matter. But he ultimately just decided to let Lyn lead the way for the time being. Besides, Mark was just thankful to be seeing what the world was like beyond the wintery wastelands of Ilia. And he obviously enjoyed Lyn's company, noticing that Lyn became more open and joyful as the day went by.

By the time dusk had set in, they had reached the town of Bulgar, which according to Lyn, was the largest settlement in Sacae. The 2 decided to rest there for the evening, electing to shop for supplies in the morning. After paying for a room, ( at first Mark objected to sharing a room, but he finally gave in, agreeing with Lyn that 2 rooms would be an unessesary waste of gold.) they ate a meal together in the tavern, before retiring to bed for the night.

When Mark awoke in the morning he saw that he was all alone in the room. Mark quickly got up off his bed of blankets on the floor and got dressed before rushing out of the room to find out what had happened to Lyn. After asking the Innkeeper for Lyn's whereabouts, Mark stepped out of the inn to begin searching. The first persons he saw was a pair of cavaliers that had just arrived in town. He went to talk to them.

"Excuse me sirs... Did a young woman happen to pass by on your way here?" The green armored knight exclaimed first. "A Maiden!? Tell Me! What does she look like? Is she pretty? fair-skinned? single?..." Mark instantly deduced that the knight (thankfully!) had not seen Lyn. He thanked them, and quickly ran off. Mark spent the next half hour looking and asking around town, but with no luck. He began to fear the worst. What if she had been kidnapped! Or worse... killed by bandits seeking revenge!

Mark took a deep breath and calmed down. "I need to stop panicing. Lyn wouldn't allow that to happen to her, I'm sure she has a reason for disappearing...  
 **THEN WHERE IN BLAZES IS SHE!"**  
He screamed it outloud, startling all the nearby residents, who in return gave him looks of annoyance and confusion.  
"Sorry..." Mark appologized embarassingly.

Mark returned to the inn. He had made up his mind to pack up and widen his search, hoping to find some trace of Lyn. But just as he was climbing the stairs, a voice called out to him from the tavern. "Mark?" It was Lyn! Mark ran over to her, his face now red. "Lyn! D-don't...You just disappeared. I thought something had happened to you. Where were you!?

Lyn listened to the story of his mornings search, then smiled as she explained. " I'm sorry Mark, I forgot to tell you. I like to get up earlier than most people. I saw that you were still asleep, so I went out for my morning training and exercises." Mark was puzzled. "Wait just a minute... I get up every morning at 6:30! What time did you wake up?" Lyn giggled. "Before sunrise, or at least an hour before you did." Mark turned and slapped his hand on his head. ( All that worry for nothing...) Lyn saw how upset Mark had been, and attempted to cheer him up. "Hey now, don't be so upset. I promise I won't worry you like that again...Here... come eat some breakfast...you'll feel better..."Mark smiled and took her advice. Afterwards they left the inn with their belongings and proceeded to the town square to purchase some supplies.

It was market day in Bulgar, and all the local farmers and craftsman had set up stalls filled with their wares. Later on came performers in the street, showing off their talents hoping to gather applause or maybe even a little coin. Mark despite trying to focus on the task, couldn't help but go from booth to booth, browsing for any trinket that could prove useful. Even as he explored, Mark's analytical and curious mind was at work. Mark noticed that even though most of the townspeople were Sacaen, they didn't really act like it.

He asked a nearby merchant ( a red-headed woman ) for an inquiry. "Hmm... sorry love, I don't live here so I don't know all about the Sacaens ...but I have sold a lot of books to the librarian in the past...If any one can answer your question, its him." Mark thanked the woman for the information and turned to leave. But as he turned he noticed the woman scowl as if disgusted. Mark realized his mistake, turned back and bought a pair of earrings. The merchant immediately cheered up and smiled deviously, "Thanks...and don't forget to tell all your friends! Mark thought it best to leave as soon as possible. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. He told Lyn he would be at the library for a little while. Then he left and headed for the library.

As Mark entered the library, he noticed that the inside reminded him a bit of the elder's house. But all the books! Mark had never seen so many in his life. Without thinking, he climbed a stepladder and started browsing for a book. Then... Eurika! He found a book on the history of Sacea. He quickly climbed back down and proceeded to sit at a nearby table. He flipped through the pages looking for the info...but...The Book Was Half Blank?! He looked at the cover making sure he hadn't made a mistake. No, it was the book he needed...Then why?...

"Can I help you young man?" Out of nowhere came an elderly voice behind him, startling Mark and causing him to cry out in surprise. Mark collected himself and looked back. An elderly Sacean man looked at him with an eager look on his face. Mark realizing that it must be the librarian smiled sheepishly and began his inquiry. "Um...good morning...I'm Mark. I came here because I was told you could help me learn more about the Sacaens." Mark handed the book to the librarian. "I thought I had found a helpful book only to find that it couldn't answer my question..." The man smiled after seeing the insides of the book and answered back. "Well...That is because I just haven't finished writing it yet...Do not worry young one. My name is Hanoch and I am fully capable of answering your questions...Wait... I have a better idea." He led Mark to a back room, one that looked like the man's study. (Does he really live in the library?) The librarian offered Mark a seat in a comfortable looking armchair. Then he sat down at his desk. "Now...what did you want to inquire?"

Mark asked his question eagerly "Well...to put it simply...The locals don't appear to act like nomads...Why? How was Bulgar founded in the first place?" Hanoch closed his eyes and smiled, clearly remembering a past story. "That is a good story of its own. It started over a hundred years ago, when a man from Bern decided to explore the plains, hoping to find a more peaceful place to live. He came to this very valley and decided that he had found the perfect place to live. And so he requested to buy a small acre of land from the Kutolah tribe. But his request was met with confusion. You see, back then the tribes of Sacae believed that man had no right to own the plains he lives on. It is a gift that no one man should control; one that should be shared by the many people of the plains. The man gave up trying to buy the land and just decided to live with and follow the tribe. This, the Kutolah allowed, accepting him as one of their own.

Years passed; The man had married a plains-woman and had started a family of his own. He had 3 sons. The eldest, listening to the stories of the way of life his father gave up, decided that that life was good enough for him also. So he separated from the tribe, and came to the land his father had once dreamed of settling. In less than a month, he built a house and plowed some land. The plainsman had become a farmer. Eventually some other tribesmen decided to do the same. Why couldn't they live in one place? The population grew. Others came. People from Bern, Ilia and Lycia came to live in this beautiful land, bringing with them their ways of life. Mercenaries were sent from Ilia to protect the colonists from bandits. Then a wall was built around the many new homes. Then streets, then plumbing, then shops. After only 20 years the single farm had become a town that would continue to grow: Bulgar.

But over many years as the town grew, the tribes were slowly diminished. Especially the Lorca tribe. So much in fact that the tribe lost almost half of their people. Bandits knew this and saw the Lorca were ripe to be taken down. Alas...one night, they struck... It was a tragic massacre. Many of the Lorca were killed, including the chief of the tribe. Afterwards the tribe ceased to exist. From what I heard the people either left to join the other tribes or gave up and settled in Bulgar for protection..." Hanoch looked up at the ceiling before finishing his story with a statement. "The winds of fate come to us all...You can either trust it and see where it carries you, or you can fight it and try to stay rooted to what you believe is right..."

Mark was about to say something; but before he could, Hanoch seemed to read his mind and continued speaking. "I'm sure you already learned that Lyn is the last of her tribe. I'm just surprised she finally decided to leave the plains. Did something happen that made her change her mind?" Mark then re-accounted the past events of his journey and how he and Lyn had first met. Afterwards the librarian began to chuckle. "So it took yet another attack to make her realize that she mustn't be alone? Heh Heh.. She's just as determined as her father was... that girl cares too much...But yet...Lyn evidently sees something in you.  
Tell me...Why exactly are you traveling together. To become stronger perhaps, or maybe just 2 young adults looking for their purpose in life? Or maybe it's just...Fate?

When you accepted her offer, did you make your choice based on logic, or pity?" Mark did not answer. He hadn't really thought about it, but to tell the truth it was a bit more of the latter. "Do not mistake my meaning, what I am saying is that the two of you meeting was not an accident. Lyn needs someone like you in her life, someone that she can care for as a friend again. It is important that Lyn realizes that she must never be alone again. That there will be ones she'll meet that will become family to her. I must thank you. Because of you...Some of us...can be at peace again. Mark nodded in understanding. He understood what Hanoch was telling him, that he had been one of the many to abandon the Lorca, all those years ago. Seeing the sadness in the man's eyes, Mark attempted to change the conversation.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving soon...Before I go, I just need one last question answered. Now that I am traveling with Lyn, what is the most important thing I should know about a Sacean?" The old man smiled again, like he was about to say something said many times in the past. "The one trait that Saceans value above all things is honesty...To tell a lie is considered a sin greater than all others. Take care that you be truthful on your journey, or else you will lose your companion's trust for eternity. Follow that one law of Sacae and you will have no trouble. Do so and a good friend will turn into your greatest ally." Mark got up from his chair. Thank you for your time today. He shook hands with Hanoch, and turned to leave.

As he left he noticed a large map on the wall. "That map...may I?..." Hanoch looked puzzled. "Yes by all means, but I must tell you it is not for sale." Mark did not answer. He took a large piece of parchment paper from his knapsack and began to copy a rough sketch of the map. 5 minutes later, He had made a acceptable copy of it, one that he could use for reference on his trip. The librarian wished him a safe journey as Mark left to meet up with Lyn again.

It was now noon but yet the crowds had not dispersed one bit. There was now a sword dueling tournament at the square, and Mark had turned to watch. But before long a hand grabbed him from behind. "Mark! what took you so long? You were gone for more than an hour." Mark grimaced in embarrassment. "Sorry Lyn... I just lost track of time...( I didn't think she would be this mad.)"

"Hmph, while you were out having a good time, I had to buy all the provisions myself." Mark was only half paying attention, he had turned to see the winner of the duel announced. Lyn saw this, and purposely tried to avert his attention back to her. "Just for that, I won't give you the present I bought for you!" Mark turned back to her as his memory was restored. "Oh right! Present! I bought this today while asking for info." He handed Lyn the pair of earrings he had purchased earlier." Look...I really am sorry I left you to do all the work today. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise...I'm ready to continue if you are..."

Lyn looked surprised at the sudden gift, not knowing how to respond. "If you think you're going to weasle out by giving gifts..." Mark didn't let her finish. "I Was Not Trying To!... Arrrrgghhh! Never mind...Shall we..." In a stewardly manner He motioned his arm to the town's entrance. Lyn nodded and lead the way. They had only walked a few yards when Lyn suddenly stopped. She turned to Mark. "Oh, fine!...I suppose it won't do any good to make you wait until later." She took something large out of her sack and handed it to Mark. "I never did thank you properly for helping me defeat the bandits...So...I bought you this."

Mark at first didn't know what it was. Until he unfastened a latch and looked inside. It was a portable writing desk! It could be opened like a shell for storage of books, papers, and other utensils. Or the top surface could be angled upward to write on,while sitting or kneeling. Mark was speechless. Not knowing what to say he just stared. Lyn just smiled in return. "What do you think? A good present for my tactician?" Mark agreed heartily as he kneeled down and started to organize his equipment. " You don't know how easy you've made things for me!" He exclaimed happily as he stored his map inside.

To their surprise, the happy moment was ruined by a seemingly familiar voice. "At long last!... I have found you! The perfect vision of beauty!" A green armored cavalier dismounted from his horse, waltzed over to Lyn and to her shock grabbed her by the hand. "Wait, you must not leave me, O beauteous one! Please I beg you, favor Me with your name? Or better yet, your angelic company?" Lyn finally collected herself and stammered a reply."Wh...Where are you from, sir, that you think you can behave so freely to a woman?" The knight grinned as he replied in a way that gave Mark the feeling he had used this speech before in the past. "Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fi-." Lyn interrupted him midway through his speech. "Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues?"

Mark snorted out loud at his companions clever remark and instantly jotted down a line in his journal ( Lycia - land of callow oafs with loose tongues and dirty trousers.) "Ooooh...my lady, You're even lovely when you're cruel." The knight saw that he was loosing the battle and tried one last attempt to get on Lyn's good side. He turned his attention to Mark in recognition. "...Oh! Its good to meet your handsome brother again... Tell me sir, do you have anymore lovely sisters in your household?" Mark's face began to turn a bright red. He had had enough of this dolt.

 **"BROTHER! Excuse Me?! Do We Even Look Remotely Related To You, Dumb-ass?! And If You Think I Would Let A Person Like You Date My Sister, Then You Got Another Thing Coming!"** Lyn spoke severely to Mark "Mark! Calm down! You shouldn't overreact... Let's just go Mark... there is nothing more that needs to be said..." Then behind them came another voice. "Sain... what sins have you committed this time?" The green knight perked up at the sight of a red-headed, red-armored cavalier that had rode up beside the group. "Ah, Kent! My companion!... Why so severe an expression?" The man on the horse just shook his head in disgust. "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

Sain just shrugged nonchalantly. "I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Kent snapped back at his fellow knight. "What do you know of courtesy!? My lady, please excuse my companion's ravings. He just cannot behave himself when among maidens. My most sincere apologies." Lyn returned the reply. "Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." Kent then looked at Lyn with intent as if noticing something.

"Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before." Lyn looked confused. "I beg your pardon?" Sain took the phrase as a challenge from his friend. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Lyn misunderstanding, now took the question in disgust. "Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go Mark, I've run out of patience!" As Lyn and Mark exited Bulgar, Kent tried to mend the blunderous statement that Sain had made, but the situation had already gotten quite out of hand. "Wait, please! It's not like that. ... ...Sain, you lout!" Sain began to see his mistake. "Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..."Kent could not take his partners idiocy any longer. "I am NOT you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-" Sain climbed back onto his horse. "Be what? She's our mission? You're joking!"

Not long after Mark and Lyn had left Bulgar, Lyn noticed that they were being followed. "Mark! Run! We're being pursued!" Mark without hesitation obeyed " Is it those knights from town?" Lyn looked back again. "No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!" The two of them ran until they reached the plains. But they had not anticipated a trap, until they saw a brigand waiting for them in hiding. "Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" Lyn's brow furrowed in shock. "What did you call me? ...Who are you?" The bandit did not answer, instead he readied his axe. "Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!"

In the distance, Mark could faintly see 3 more bandits hiding out in the nearby forests. "Lyn! There's no avoiding them, we'll have to fight our way through!" Both He and Lyn unsheathed their swords. But the leader didn't stay to fight, instead running off towards a river to the east. Mark understanding the action, turned around to see his suspicions confirmed. The 2 bandits, seeing their boss's actions, continued charging towards their targets. But the bandits never arrived, because just exiting Bulgar were the two cavaliers. The brigands seeing that they were outnumbered, ran off in panic to the shelter of some forests to the east. The knights saw their adversaries run and changed course to check the safety of the 2 travelers.

Sain looked happy to see that Lyn had not been harmed. "Whew... Finally caught up... How dare they put such numbers against a lone girl? Cowards, every one of them!" Mark felt he had been insulted again, (I'm standing right here you know...)but kept quiet for the present moment. He decided instead to set a battle plan in motion in his head. Kent spoke next "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm, milady. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!" Sain was not going to let Kent outclass him. "Stand back, oh beauteous one! Your knight in shining armor will take care of this!"

Lyn was not ready to trust the knights just yet. "No! Stay out of my way! This is my fight!" Sain swooned at Lyn's voice. " I'm afraid that's not possible, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." Mark was ready to battle. "Will you all just be quiet for a minute!? I have a plan; it includes you two knights as well. If you all follow my commands. I'm certain victory will be ours." Kent was the first to reply. "Very well then, I will trust your intuition...I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady? Lyn turned to Mark and spoke sincerely."Mark, do you really think we can trust them?" Mark stared at everyone with a determined look in his eyes. "Frankly, I don't think we have a choice, our chances of winning increase with them on our side...so why not?"Lyn turned back to Kent. " Fine...we will accept your aid...Mark and I will lead!... Let's go!"

The battle began. Mark explained his strategy. Sain was pleased when Mark said he would spearhead the attack. And under Mark's command he rode towards the nearest foe. "( Now is my chance to impress the fair maiden)" He charged at the brigand, lance shining in the sunlight. He raised his lance, aimed at his target...and missed?!The brigand easily rolled away from the attack, the took a swipe at Sain that would have been fatal, if not for Kent coming to his rescue before the foe could land the hit. Kent swung his sword at his adversary, landing a blow to the brigand's shoulder. Then finally, Lyn speedily ran to the opposite side and struck at the man's back, finishing him off for good.

Sain looked shocked as he just stared at the dead man in confusion. "Wha...? How did I miss!?" Mark caught up to the group. "Ever hear of this thing called the weapon triangle?" He pointed to Sain's lance. Kent saw what Mark was saying as he noticed his partner's error."Sain! Why didn't you use your sword?" Sain proudly raised his lance up high. "The lance is more heroic. A knight should look heroic, don't you think?" Mark buried his head in his right hand and just shook it in disbelief. Kent scolded Sain in disgust. "You're hopeless. Just hopeless... If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade! Wait just a minute... Did you even have a sword in the first place?"

Sain nervously scratched his head." Truth be told, I...forgot to buy a sword..." Kent retorted back. "Forgot? Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies? And don't you dare brag and tell me how good you are with a lance. Sigh... Never mind... Take my spare blade and use it to attack next time!" Sain slowly took the weapon from Kent. "Good grief, You're almost more trouble than you're worth. Almost." Mark pitied Sain a little. "Come on let's get going ...And Sain...we'll avoid making careless mistakes next time, right...friend?" Sain brightened up at the kind words. "Sir Mark! I failed you once before, but give me another chance... I'll not fail you again!" Mark grinned. "That's the spirit! Let's try it again...remember... Sword beats Axe, Axe beats Lance, and Lance beats Sword..."

He pointed his finger at the next foe. "Now next lesson... See that bandit over there?" Sain readied his horse. "Yes sir! Right away!" and he galloped off without waiting for Mark to finish. "Wait! I didn't tell you about terrain yet! But the knight was already gone. He drew his sword and rode into the woods until he saw the 2nd bandit. Again...he aimed at his target...and...his sword hit a overhanging tree branch, causing the attack to be delayed. In short he missed again.

Luckily, Sain was able to avoid the bandits counter-attack, but he was hit in the leg as he retreated. Mark had run after Sain and had jumped onto the first tree in the forest. He then leaped from tree to tree, until he was directly over his foe. The brigand had no idea what was happening, before it was to late and Mark had inflicted the killing blow. After making sure the brigand was dead, he exited the forest and went to check on Sain. Kent and Lyn were already there with him. "I'm alright...I was able to dodge in time...I don't understand, I used my sword...why didn't?" Mark continued where he had last left off. "As I was saying... Each type of terrain has unique characteristics. Take those woods for example, the branches made it difficult to attack, didn't they?" Sain frowned. "You're right. I was so focused on attacking... I didn't see." Mark patted him on the back. Sain, just don't ride off before I tell you something important. Oh, and by the way, terrain bonuses can be advantageous for both sides... Please don't forget that..."

The 4 comrades then ran north closing the gap between the last of the brigands. Under Mark's command they all lay in wait in another bank of woods. "All we have to do is wait here...Their leader will either come to us or send one of his men to find out what happened." As they waited Lyn noticed that Sain's leg was bleeding. "Sain...Why have you not healed yourself? You do know you are bleeding, right?"

Sain looked at his leg and saw that Lyn was right. "Huh? Hey! I've been injured? What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me..." He looked at Lyn lovingly; Lyn just gave him a blank stare. "Uh... I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but... It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind." Sain panicked. "No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!" Mark, who had been keeping watching the bandits with his spyglass, looked back at Sain with a sly grin."Hey Hey!... Don't worry about it Lyn, I'll handle it." He raised his arms and chanted his healing spell. Almost instantly Sain's wound was gone. "There, now isn't that better than a plain old vulnerary?" Sain pretended to be thankful, but in truth he had wanted that vulnerary from Lyn. Sain wondered if that was Mark's way of getting back at him for his comments earlier in the day.

Mark then returned to his watch. After 30 minutes of waiting, The bandit leader sent out 2 men to find Lyn. Soon they headed straight to their patch of woods! "They're coming! Get Ready!" The 4 friends hid behind trees and waited to spring their trap. The bandits yelled out. Hey Lyyynndiiss! you can't hide forever!" One bandit started to get fed up. "Gah why do we have to look for that brat! It's not like I'm getting paid enough to find that bi-"

Before he could finish his sentence Lyn and Mark struck, with almost no resistance. The surprise attack had worked to perfection, as the two foes were instantly dealt with. Mark was the first to speak "Good...Now there's only the leader left...Let's go!" The 4 warriors charged towards the last foe. As they made their way towards the boss, they heard the brigand curse in a panicked frenzy. Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs. There was only supposed to be one girl, not a damned militia! Mark was the first to reach the boss, and instantly got to work. The 2 cavaliers rode to the back, ensuring that there would be no escape. Lyn and Mark furiously slashed at the brigand, who barely put up a fight. With a final blow to the chest, the boss fell. "Damn you, Lundgren!" He cried out, before he collapsed and died from blood loss.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Mark!" Kent and Sain seeing that the boss had been felled rode up beside them. Lyn continued, "And now...knights of Lycia. You will please share your story with me. Why did you come back searching for me?" Kent answered first. "Yes, it seems we do owe you 2 and explanation. Sain and I have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone. As you know Lycia is the country to the southwest, of Sacae. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago. Madelyn was our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter.

Sain cut in for his friend. "But this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age. That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar." Kent then continued again. "But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I... I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis...Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable..."

Lyn looked at the 3 men in silence, taking in all the information all at once. She then slowly began to speak again. "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again." Despite the happy news, there was still something that bothered Mark. "But Wait! ... Remember when we were hiding in the woods... One of the bandits called you Lyndis!...Also the leader said a name when he died... He said the name Lundgern!"

Lyn was puzzled. "Lundgern... Who's that?" "That would be Lord Lundgern, the marquess's younger brother. "Kent answered" Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title." Mark put all the pieces together. "That explains why he hired people to kill you, Lyn... He obviously sees you as a threat to him inheriting the title of marquess." Lyn Veered back in denial. "That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Sain shook his head. "Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist. For your saftey, You should accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

Without hesitation Lyn made her choice. "Then there is nothing else I can do. I will go with you... Mark... may we talk?" She motioned Mark to her side. " Mark... I'm sorry. This changes everything. All your plans.."  
Mark placed a finger on Lyn's mouth as a signal to stop talking, He knew what his answer would be instantaneously.

"Lyn, you're the one who hired me in the first place. Why should I care where we go." Lyn wanted to say something but Mark wouldn't let her. "You didn't hesitate to help me when I was in dire need of help, So why would I turn you down? You can't ask me to leave when you need me the most...Wherever you go...I go." Mark took a polite bow.  
I am forever in your debt... My Lady Lyndis..." When Mark looked up he saw a tear in Lyn's eye. "Thank you Mark...Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous..." Mark yelled out loud, "To Hell With Danger! That's what I'm here for... Always!" The 2 friends turned to rejoin their new companions. Even then, they had no way of knowing where the winds of fate would take them. It would be a long, perilous journey. Yet as long as they had faith and trust in each other they could never fall astray, just as a wise librarian had predicted...

End of Chapter 1


	4. Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits

A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well being. But unknown to them, the altar would already be "visited" by another group of travelers...

As Lyn and her companions decided to change course, the altar was invaded by a group of bandits. The thieves led by a former Mercenary named Glass, cared little of customs and they proceeded to loot whatever they could get their hands on. All except for their leader. The man was not at the shrine for some useless baubles. He had his eyes set on a much greater prize. The sacred blade Mani Katti...

Glass walked to the alter and attempted to pull the blade from the altar, but before he could, an elderly voice yelled out to stop him. "No! Stop! You cannot have the Sacred Blade!" The priest attempted to drag Glass away from the altar. Glass only laughed and easily pushed the priest to the ground. "Don't make me laugh old man. A weapon just to look at? Pah! I care not about your wasteful teachings. What good is a sword if you don't use it?" The priest got up off the floor and begged Glass to listen. "Please, my son. The Mani Katti is only meant to be wielded by the warrior it chooses. You should not waste your time, for you will not be able to even lift it..." Glass lost his patience. " I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have! This blade is meant for Me! It will be mine, Sword chooses...Pah!"

But the priest was truthful. For as much as Glass tried he could not pull the the sword from it's scabbard. "The spirits of the blade have judged you. Because of your sins, you have been rejected. The blade will never be yours" The priest had wisely moved over to a door in the corner of the room. Glass yelled out in rage. "GRRRAAAAHHHHH! YOU! You Did Something To It, Didn't You! Make Me A Fool, Will You?...I'll Kill You!" But the priest had escaped into the nearby door and quickly barred it behind him. Glass was livid and had completely lost control of his temper. "If I can't have the blade than I'll make sure none can either." He ordered his men to destroy everything left inside the shrine. "This place shall burn!" But Glass did not help, instead he stubbornly went back to the alter and hacked at the scabbard in a last fruitless attempt to pry the sword loose.

Before the vandals had worked to destroy, they did not notice a priestess who had been hiding run away in an attempt to somehow get help from the villagers to the west. But her pleas fell on deaf ears for instead of coming to her aid, the villagers ran away, retreating to the safety of their homes. None of them were willing to risk their lives defying the actions of Glass. The woman just stood there in tears. Couldn't anyone help save the shrine?

At fate would come into play, the priestess's prayer would be answered, for at that moment to the north she saw 2 horses heading straight to the shrine. They were of course the 4 warriors, who under Lyn's request had taken a short detour. The priestess waved her hands and ran to the strangers. "Please! Please! Stop! You must help us... The shrine! It has been taken by Glass and his men!" Mark attempted to calm the woman down. "Whoa! Hey now... Settle down...That's better...Now what's the trouble?"The priestess took a deep breath and continued.

"Bandits came to the shrine. They're taking anything of value...but that's not the worst of it. I saw their leader trying to take the Manti Katti away for himself!" Lyn looked shocked as she heard the last bit of news. "The Manti Katti... They're going to steal it? But they can't. That Blade is a sacred treasure!... I won't allow it!" She turned to the 2 knights. Kent, Sain, let's go! we have to help. The cavaliers readied their weapons as Kent acknowledged. "As you wish My lady." Mark smiled with excitement and started to inquire the priestess for information.

" So...looks like we're helping. I need some details from you Miss.

1\. How many men?

2\. What is the surrounding area like?

And 3. "How many entrances are there?"

The woman had brightened up considerably, and answered all of Mark's questions with ease. "There are 5 men, Glass included. There is a small, rocky hill near the one entrance. It needs to be crossed in order to get there." Mark listened with intent. "Hmm, 1 entrance... Are you sure? It will be hard for horses to stay silent on that ground..." Without asking any more questions, Mark thanked the woman, and ran towards the shine, much to the confusion of Lyn. "Mark? Where are you..." Mark managed to utter a quick "I'll be right back!" But before Lyn could say more, Mark already was gone...

Mark slowly made his way up the hill until he had reached the top. Looking down he could see that there were no bandits outside the shine, although their ruckus could easily be heard from where he stood. Feeling that it was safe, he walked down the hill, taking great care not to cause any loose rocks to fall which would alert the bandits of his presence. He then hid behind a tree and took out his spyglass. The shrine's entrance was wide enough to see most of what was taking place inside. Mark took notes in his head. But He only saw 4 bandits... where was the 5th?

At that moment he felt a hand placed on his shoulder! Mark rolled to his left, unsheathed his sword, and pointed it towards his adversary... It was only Lyn... Mark breathed a sigh of relief as the color came back to skin. He sternly got up off his knee and started to protest as quietly as he could. "Lyn... You scared the hell out'a me. What are you doing here? I thought you..." His voice trailed off, as he noticed that Lyn had her katana unsheathed, the blade stained with blood. Lyn didn't say anything, and pointed her blade towards a bandit behind her she had silently killed a moment before. Mark pictured everything in his head. From the looks of it Lyn had found Bandit number 5, as well as saving Mark's life yet again. Mark calmed down and apologized after seeing Lyn's hurt face. The 2 of them then walked back over the hill to return to Kent and Sain.

After crossing over the hill, Mark noticed a cracked section of the shrine's west wall. He quickly examined it, then returned to Lyn's side. Mark was ready for action. He had a plan, and this broken wall would play an important role in the battle that was to come...  
Mark wasted no time in explaining to the cavaliers their task. Kent and Sain listened and took their positions at the west wall. Then Mark and Lyn climbed the hill yet again. Mark didn't complain, but he was getting rather tired of climbing the same hill over for the 3rd time. Mark stayed at the top where he could be seen by the 2 knights watching down below, while Lyn continued down the hill on her own, then took her position outside the shrines entrance. Everyone was ready...

Mark took off his beloved green cloak, and furled it out. He then waved it, similar to a flag; Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Kent waved his hand in reply. Seeing this Mark ran as fast as he could down the hill to join up with Lyn. Then next part was important, but the plan could go either way... He returned to the same tree he had previously been to, again took out his spyglass and waited the bandits to make their move.

Back at the broken west wall, Kent and Sain were doing their part. After seeing Mark's signal, they lifted a sizable old log that had been laying by the side of the road. Then they used the log as if it were a battering ram, causing a very loud banging sound that was sure to be heard by the Bandits inside...

Lyn stood hidden outside the entrance waiting for what the bandits would do to react. From what she could tell the Bandits inside were startled. They were so loud, Lyn was able to hear the entire exchange...

"What the hell?" "What's dat noise?" "Will you idiots Shut Up!... Bah! Its probably just some villager trying to scare us! Milo! Fink! Go silence the wise-guy!" "Oh! Har har har! O.K. Glass!"  
Lyn signaled to Mark to come to her. Mark obeyed and ran to the other side of the entrance and readied his blade.

The 2 henchmen appeared at the entrance and started to go west towards the hill. That is until the one named Fink, noticed a man lying against a tree. " Hey Milo, look at that rat Dawes! Sleeping while he's supposed to be on guard duty!" The 2 men walked to were their partner was "sleeping". Milo grabbed the man by the shoulders an attempted to wake him. Mark watched from his hiding place and just shook his head in bewilderment. "Can these guys really be this dumb?" Fink finally realized the stupidly obvious reality. "Hey! Stop it Milo! ... You know what? I think Dawes is dead..." Milo recoiled back in shock. "What?!...Awww... Poor Dawes... I told him he had too much to drink last night..." Mark had heard enough from these idiots. He and Lyn raced towards the unsuspecting men with swords drawn, facing no resistance as the two men were silenced for good...

Mark counted off the bandits in his head. "Only 2 more." He entered the shrine before Lyn and found that only 1 foe stood in his way. He charged at him with fury. Mark fought with ease as his opponent used an ax. It wasn't long before Mark had disarmed the bandit and was about to finish him off when Mark hesitated. As his foe fell to the ground, Mark saw that he was a man about the same age as himself; no... younger. The youngster covered his head in fear, as if he was trying to shield himself from the inevitable killing blow. But the blow never came. Mark sheathed his sword. The man looked up at Mark as if he was asking "Why don't you kill me?" Mark picked his foe up by the collar. He looked into the mans eye's. "You're not a fighter... Why... Why are you doing this? The man answered in shock. "I...I need... money...Glass said I would be rich...So I..." Mark didn't let him finish. He let go of his collar then punched the man in anger, knocking him out.

Lyn had entered as Mark was talking to the thief. She was perplexed. "Mark? Why didn't you..." "Because he's just a kid, Lyn! ... It's not to late for him to turn himself around." Lyn would have argued with him but before she could reply, Glass laughed and then yelled out to them. "I agree with the girl... I would have killed the little bastard too." Mark turned and started to walk towards the Mercenary.

"So...you must be Glass." Glass smiled wickedly. He seemed impressed that Mark knew his name. "So you've heard of me, Eh." Mark didn't smile. "Back in Ilia, we were told stories about a man who made it his life's goal to get stronger... at any cost. He killed anyone who got in his way, or even just disagreed with him. We were told his name was Glass. He was our greatest model... of what never to become. So. Yes, I have heard of you...that you are a vile cur, who thinks of no one but himself!" Glass's smile quickly disappeared. "Pah! What are you! Some kind of bleeding heart? Why should I care about what other fools think." He turned his back to Mark and continued trying to hack the altar.

Lyn could stand no more of his disrespect. "By Mother Sky! I won't allow this to go on. But before she could lunge forward to attack, Mark held her back. "Lyn...No! You won't win, not against this man. Please let me handle this." Lyn hesitated at first but eventually obeyed and stood down. "Glass laughed again. "That's right darlin' ... A real Man doesn't let a woman do his fighting for him, Isn't that right kid?" It was Mark who then grinned. "On the contrary, I'm fighting for her... You see I'm her bodyguard... Let's play a little game, shall we. You and I will duel in a 1 on 1 sword fight. If you win, I die, my friends leave and you may continue in futility as you attempt to take a sword that you can't ever hope to wield. Or... If I win, you die... Simple enough for you?

Glass laughed yet again. "Well kid, you've got guts, But you must have a death wish or somethin' . O.k. Let's get started. Lyn became worried. "Mark? Are you sure about this? You shouldn't risk your life like this. I'm sure together we can..." "No Lyn, I'm sorry but this is personal. I want to show this jerk how a real Mercenary fights." Mark stepped forwards and prepared himself for the fight. "When you're ready Glass." Wasting no time, Glass charged and began his assault.

His attacks were wild and vicious, but Mark had no fear. This is what he had excelled at his whole life. Like an expert with precision, He blocked every slash and swipe that came his way. "Just like in Sevstol." He thought to himself, remembering his sparing sessions with his rivals back home. Minutes passed and Mark saw that Glass was getting tired. "Won't be long now." But Mark should have anticipated that his foe would have a trick up his sleeve. He let his guard down an Glass for some reason retreated towards the altar, and stood behind a now dead fire that had been burning earlier. It wasn't until Glass put his hand in the ashes that Mark realized what he was up to.

Glass again charged at Mark, only this time, he threw a handful of soot towards Mark hoping to blind him. Mark used his cloak as a shield, but was not able to block a bit of it from entering his eyes. He dashed backwards, and attempted to clear his eyes before he was attacked again. "Mark! To Your Left!" Thanks to Lyn's warning Mark was able too roll to his right, avoiding a pounding blow that most likely would have killed him. Glass was about to continue his attack, but behind him he heard a noise. The west wall! It was Kent and Sain!

Hearing all the commotion, the knights with one great heave had broken through the wall. Sain was the first to appear. Gripping his lance tight he charged at Glass from behind, yelling. "Lances Beat Swords!" Now in shock, Glass instinctively turned to face his new attacker. Mark saw his chance. He raised his sword, and struck Glass in the back. "GAAAHHHHHH" Glass screamed in pain. He turned back to Mark and made one last weak swipe. But it was over for him. By then Kent had arrived and with his lance he finished Glass off. "You... You... Urr...urgh..." And Glass died...

Sain was the fist to speak up. "Well Mark, How did we do?" Mark didn't say anything. He just grinned and patted Sain on the back. A moment later, the locked door opened and the priest slowly and carefully walked out. He had both a pleased and thankful look on his face as he walked towards the 4 warriors. "I don't believe my eyes... You... You all save the shine... I ...I'm sorry I'm just overcome... You don't know how thankful I am to you all. "Lyn smiled sweetly and just nodded. The priest looked at Lyn with wonder.

"Excuse Me, my child...Your clothing... it is of the Lorca tribe, Is it not?" "Yes, I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter." The priest bowed his head in respect. "My sorrow and prayers go out to you, Lyn. I am sorry about what happened to your people." The priest saw Lyn close her eyes as if in sadness. "Um... I know it is not much, but I can allow you all to touch the sacred blade. Maybe it will bring you safety on your journey. Lyn accepted. The 4 of them followed the priest to the altar. He lifted the scabbard and the handed it to Lyn.

As soon as Lyn's fingers touched the scabbard, the blade began to flash! First once, than again, and then again! Lyn gasped in shock. The priest cried out in excitement. "This is the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul. They call out to you! You are its rightful owner! You are the one that has chosen to wield the Mani Katti!" "No... I can't... I couldn't..."If you require proof, draw it from its sheath." Lyn did as she was told and to everyone's surprise the blade came out effortlessly! "Lyn... this is your sword."

It had been another hectic day to say the least. After one final thank you from the priest, the 4 left and continued their journey. Later that evening ,after making camp for the night. everyone sat around the fire and took a much deserved rest. But while his friends ate, Mark was busy writing down the days events in his journal. He then remembered 2 very important things.

First, he though of the youngster he had not killed. Before the left Mark had had a short talk to the priest. He asked if he would allow the young man to help in any repairs that would be needed, until he had fulfilled his punishment. He gave the priest a small bag of gold for when the former bandit completed his job. The priest gave him his word that the village would help the man in any way they could.

Second, the priestess had given Mark a beautiful flower a a thank you gift. Mark had accepted the gift, but he had a feeling that someone deserved it more than he did. He gave the flower to Sain, telling him it was a gift from the priestess, to her "brave knight". Sain was overjoyed with the gift and even thought of returning to the village to "thank" her properly. Instead he went to show off his prize to Kent, who was tending to the horses. Mark chuckled and returned to his writing.

He had barely finished when he noticed Lyn speak to him. "Mark... now that we're alone, I need to ask you something very important to me... I wan't you to train me..." Mark closed his desk and focused on her question. "You...You were so amazing today. I now understand why you wouldn't let me fight Glass. You knew I wouldn't stand a chance against his fighting style...Thank you for that...but now that I have this sword, I can't let that happen again... I need to become stronger. Strong enough that I can fight and win. What I'm trying to ask is...please will you train me?..." Mark got up. He politely bowed and then knelt. "My Lady Lyndis... consider it done..."


	5. Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries

It had been a few days since the incident at the shrine. Lyn and her 3 protectors had made good time and by the end of the day they had reached a point where they could see the Taliver mountains in a fair walking distance. After deciding that they had walked far enough for the day Mark ordered camp to be made. By morning both man and beast had rested well. They would need it. For another fight would soon find its way to Lyn and her companions...

It had been a bit more than a week since Lyn had saved Mark from his hunters back in Sacae. The arrow wound he had sustained was now completely healed. Mark was relieved when Lyn finally let him take the bandage she had made for him off. He then finished his morning meal, after which he then offered to go scout the surrounding area. After assuring Lyn he would be careful, Mark took the green bandage he had just taken off and wrapped it around his head like a band. Without another word he grabbed his satchel and his Slim Sword and ran off to explore.

It had been a foggy morning, but by then the sun had risen to the point that the mist had nearly cleared. Mark walked quietly through the woods until he had reached a valley at the foot of the Taliver mountains. He could faintly see what appeared to be a small village nestled in a forest at the bottom of the mount. Mark chuckled as he sat down at the trunk of a nearby tree. All his friends had to do was walk a mile more and they could have rested in the safety of a house.

He took out one of his map from his satchel and checked it. Not surprisingly, the village was not on the map. He started to rectify the error. As he wrote on his map, a familiar smell entered his nostrils. Was that smoke he smelled? Mark got up at looked back towards to were camp was. No. He couldn't even see their campfire from where he was. He looked towards the village. He saw black smoke coming from one the houses! Mark was about to run to see if he could help. But he remembered a signal that he had worked out with his companions back at camp. It was for when he needed help and his friends were nearby but not visible. "AYE AYE AYE AYE AEIIIIIIIII!" Some crows in a nearby tree flew away as he yelled out. Knowing that there was no way Lyn and the knights had not heard his cry, Mark ran as fast as he could towards the smoke in the distance.

Luckily for Mark the burning house was the one closest to the villages edge. He looked around for any signs of life but for some reason there was no one around. Didn't anyone notice that a house was on fire? He heard loud noises coming from the north of the village, but that would have to wait for now. Mark wanted to go see what all the commotion was, but right as he was about to go he heard a faint voice coming from somewhere. Mark quickly turned around in shock. He had distinctly heard the word 'help'. He then heard it again. It was coming from the burning house.

Mark ran to the door and attempted to open it. But something inside was blocking the door. Mark heard the cry again. "Help! Please! Mama!" It sounded like a sobbing child. Mark put all his weight into the door until finally he felt something heavy shift away. Mark opened it and quickly entered. Immediately his eyes were blinded by smoke and flames as he tried to scan the one-room that made up the house. He saw a little girl crouched into the corner by her bed, crying and clutching a toy rabbit. He ran to the girls side. "Hey! Are you? Can you walk?" but the little girl would not stop crying. Mark didn't have anymore time to ask questions. Taking action he took off his cloak and wrapped the thick article of clothing around the girl for protection from the flames. He the lifted the girl into a cradle carry, and dashed out of the door before the now raging fire could consume them. As he exited, Mark looked back towards the house it was now completely engulfed in fire. Had He had been inside just a few seconds more, well... He tried not to think about it.

Mark set the little girl down near a bed of wildflowers. Mark wanted to know what had happened. He tried to ask the child, but the little one was not ready to talk yet. She was still scared despite now being safe. Mark changed the conversation in an attempt to help the girl open up to him. He looked and saw that the girl was gripping her plush rabbit even tighter. That gave him an idea. "Hey... that rabbit, what's his name?" The girl stop sniveling for a moment. "Um. its a she...Her name is Velvet..." Mark could see that the child was beginning to calm down. He smiled and shook the toy's hand. " Hello there Velvet. My name is Mark." Mark went one step further. "Velvet, I think I have someone who would like to meet you." He opened his satchel and took out something that he never showed to strangers. Heck, not even to his friends. To the girl's surprise, Mark took out a rather aged plush bear. "This is my buddy, Frederick the bear." Mark then put the bear to his ear, pretending as if the toy was whispering something to him. "He says he wants to play with you, but he doesn't know your name." The girl laughed playfully. "Lilly, My name is Lilly!...can Freddy play with Velvet now?" Mark smiled and gave his toy to Lilly. He began to role-play as his bear in a gruff sort of voice.

Unfortunately for Mark, he hadn't noticed that Lyn, Kent, and Sain had caught up after hearing his signal. Lyn had ordered the 2 knights to remain silent, and the 3 of them each gave Mark a puzzled look. Mark finally noticed that his actions were being watched, and he quickly got up off the ground, in such a way that he looked embarrassed to be seen. "It's not what it seems! I was only trying to get her to talk to me!" Lyn was still confused and was about to interrogate Mark, but thankfully for him Lilly interrupted. "Mister Mark. Who are these people? That lady. Is she a princess?" Mark patted the girl on the head. "These guys are my friends, and uh actually... I suppose she is a princess. See the 2 guys behind her? Those are her knights." Lilly became even more excited. "Really! I knew It. She's so pretty... Hey Mister Mark, does that mean you're a prince?" It was now Lyn who was getting flustered. "Mark? What is going on!?"

But Mark never had a chance to explain. For at that moment a woman came running towards them. "Lilly! Lilly! Oh thank the gods you're safe." The woman (who apparently was Lilly's mother) hugged Lilly with anxiety. "I'm alright Mama. There were these mean ugly men. They broke into the house. But I didn't let them catch me. When I heard them banging the door I hid under the bed. They came in and started to break stuff. But then someone else came. He said that the boss wanted them, so the men left. But the next thing I saw, the house was on fire. I was so scared. But Mister Mark came and saved me. He wasn't scared at all. Then he showed me his friends. He showed me Freddy, and then Princess, and then Red and Green!" The mother thanked Mark for his deeds."I wish I could thank you properly but We have to go. Bandits have come!" And without another word the woman took her child and ran off to what appeared to be a small stockade in the fair distance. For a short while, no one spoke. Until the silence was broken by a distant neighing, followed a cry of pain. What was that? They soon found out.

Apparently a young woman and her Pegasus were the cause of all the commotion. But it didn't appear to be a friendly misunderstanding. Rather it seemed that the woman was being harassed by two dirty looking thugs. The lavender haired maiden looked panicky as she tried to escape the grip of one of her attackers. "Don't Touch Her! It wasn't her fault, just... Let her go. Please!" The bigger thug ( Who oddly, had a red face and a bloody nose for some reason.) only laughed as he started to approach the Pegasus. "Ha ha ha! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth far more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!" The rider began to cry. "No... please you can't. She won't..." But the bandit cut her off. "I've heard enough from you..." He then turned to his partner. "Gag and tie her up. I'll decide what to do with her later."

Thankfully he didn't get the chance. For help had arrived. As Lyn came closer, she recognized the Pegasus Knight immediately. "Florina? Is that you, Florina? It is you! What are you doing in a place like this?" Florina's face lit up in recognition. "Lyn! Is it really you? I... I..." Seeing Lyn must have done something to help Florina brave up. She stamped her boot into the bare foot of her captor behind her. The bandit yelled in pain as Florina wriggled loose from his grip. She ran towards Lyn and leaped to embrace her. Florina gripped Lyn close in a tight hug and started to cry yet again. "Lyn comforted her friend. "Florina it's alright now. No more tears."

Mark looked closer at the woman. It then hit him. "Wait? Florina?...It is you! Hey, remember me? It's Mark. "Florina recoiled as he came close. "Uh...Um... sorry but...mmm..." Sain was confused. "Wait, you 3 know each other?" Lyn smiled. "This is my friend Florina."

Mark explained his connection. "She's a Pegasus knight from Ilia. She and her sisters would sometimes pass through Sevstol to train." Mark chuckled embarrassingly. "Heh Heh, come to think of it she always was shy around guys. I should have remembered." Lyn looked surprised at first at Mark's knowledge of her friend but shrugged it off as it seemed logical enough. She resumed talking to her friend. "Florina, could you tell us what happened here?"

"I was flying to Sacae for a visit. But when I arrived in Bulgar, everyone said you had gone south on a journey with 3 men. I kept following you. Then I saw this village. I was going to fly down to ask if they had news of you. But Huey was tired and she landed kinda rough. I didn't see those two, and...well..." The Bandit with the bloody nose finished. "And landed that mule right on my face! If you was a man I would..." Lyn ignored the last remark. "Florina, you did apologize, didn't you?" Florina nodded tearfully. "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be seriously injured or anything." The Bandits got angry. "Hell No! The girl goes with us-by force if we have to!"

The duo then charged at Florina with malice in their eyes. But they didn't get far at all, For Mark and Lyn had both drawn their blades in anticipation. Not expecting this, the Bandits braked to a halt. Mark gave them 1 final warning. "Sorry friend but this is where We step in. I advise you not to force a fight with us... Unless you feel like having your face rearranged again." Mark pointed at the bandit's still red nose. The 2 men backed off. The leader spoke. "Ha! I'm not as stupid as you think. I'm not gonna risk my neck fighting you. That's what my men are for!" He and his partner then ran off to round up their gang.

Kent reared his horse, ready to give chase. "Lady Lyn, shall we ride after them?" Mark shook his head in reply. "We shouldn't risk it. Not until we know their numbers at least." Mark thought for a moment then continued. "Let's head over to the stockade. The Villagers should be able to give us the information I need. I'll go see what I can do." He started to walk towards the building. But Lyn grabbed him by the arm and would not let him go. "Mark!? why are you going alone? There might be a trap behind those walls!" She referred to a curving path past one of the southern walls, one that would be perfect for an ambush. Mark of course had a reason. "I don't think they would open up their doors to all of us at the same time. They might think we're there to attack them. If I went alone I think they would feel safer." Mark saw that his explanation didn't do much in the way of making Lyn feel assured of his safety. He sighed. "Alright then, come with me." He turned to Kent and Sain. "You 2 take care of Florina, and Sain... No Flirting!"

To Lyn's relief, there was no ambush waiting for them. 1 minute later, they found their way to a large wooden building, built like a fortress. Expecting resistance, Mark ordered Lyn to walk behind him. As he got closer to the place, he noticed that there were small slots in the walls. Not large enough to see clearly through but perfect for firing arrows safely from the inside. Mark squinted his eyes. Wait. Was that an arrow sticking out? Why did it look like it was pointed straight at...

"Lyn! Get Down!" Mark grabbed Lyn by the waist and quickly forced her to the ground, as a warning arrow passed over their heads. " Mark yelled out to the unknown attacker. "Hey! what was that!?" He got an instant reply. "Go away you thug! We've no gold for you!" Mark was angry. "Do I look like a Thief to you!?" Another voice answered back. "With that ratty looking cloak? No question, Of Course you are!" Mark got angrier. "{ Son of A...} Ratty! My Mother Made Me This! Arrgh! Alright... If I was a thief, why would have this Sacean Woman with Me?" Yet another reply. "Hah! that's so obvious. We saw the way you grabbed her. She's obviously your slave!" Mark was now livid. "SLAVE! What the Hell!" He turned his head to Lyn, only to find her hiding a giggle behind her hand. "Lyn? How is this funny?"

He yelled back at his accusers. "Listen to Me! We're not here to rob you. I just need to ask you some questions." Mark then though of a way to make them believe him. "Lyn. Give me your sword." He took her blade and his and tossed them in the direction of the stockade. "Now will you believe me?" No reply. Mark was confused. What were the villagers discussing?

After a minute of waiting, Mark heard a latch unlock. Then the stockade door was opened. "You're Not bandits? Well then, who are you?" Mark couldn't clearly see who it was that was speaking to them, for the man was standing in the doorway where the darkness still concealed his face. Mark sensed that it might be safe to stand again. He told Lyn and they rose up off of the ground. They introduced themselves. "I'm Mark. I'm a Mercenary Tactician for hire. As well as a Bodyguard, Wise-man and All-Around Nice Guy.""{Note to self: I'll have to write that down later. It sounds really good...}" Mark did his usual polite bow. "My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. That is until we ran into some bandit trouble. We plan on dealing with them, but..." Mark finished her sentence. "But before we can, I need as much helpful info I can get. You look knowledgeable enough. Mind If I ask you a few questions?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not sure if I can. The name's Wil. What I mean is, I'm not from here. I'm a traveler of sorts, too." Mark frowned in disappointment. Wil noticed and attempted to change the mood. "Tell you what. Maybe one of the Villagers can help." He signaled to the bowman that they were safe, then directed Mark to the stockade.

Wil was correct. After talking to the Townsfolk, Mark surmised that there were at least 10 to 12 Bandits. And they were all scattered in waiting positions at the north side of the village. Mark thanked them for their help and then exited. However before He and Lyn could return to their companions, they were called back by Wil.  
"Hey! Wait!... Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. And I want to repay them in any way that I can. Mind if I fight with you?" Lyn smiled. Not at all. We need all the help we can get!" Mark turned and grinned. "Excellent! You're just what We need." And with that Mark, Lyn and Wil returned to regroup with the others. Mark was excited. Now that they had an archer on their side, the oncoming battle would be much easier."

Florina was happy to see Lyn again. But her joy was brief. For as soon as she saw Wil and his bow, she cried out in fear, then ran behind Lyn for protection. "Lyn! What should I do? There's an archer!" Wil was a bit confused but still tried to be friendly and He reached his hand out. "Hi! I'm 're one of Lyn's friends, Right?" But Florina would not answer. "Wil turned to Lyn. "Ahh... Am I doing something wrong?" Lyn shook her head. "I'm sorry, Wil. This is Florina. She's timid around men, and to make things worse, you...you have a bow."  
Will scratched his head sheepishly. Uh yes, and?...Oh! I see! You must be a Pegasus knight! I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to frighten you. Florina slowly came out from behind Lyn. "I...um... ...I'm sorry... Even looking...at a...bow...frightens me ever so much..." Wil nodded and stored his bow behind him. "It's Ok. I understand." Mark thought to himself. "{I hope for her sake, she knows she doesn't have to fear all archers. Just the enemy's.}" But That talk was brushed aside for later. Mark had finished formulating his strategy. He gathered everyone in a circle and told them of his plan...

It didn't take long for Lyn and the others to understand Mark's strategy. When the briefing was over they all waited for Mark to make his first move. Mark told Wil to follow him. He directed him over to a wall, the one that was a centerpiece of 4 different walls converging. There were a few things about the walls in this village that intrigued Mark. For starters, the walls were not that high, coming up to only about 6 feet. Second, the walls were unusually thick, meaning they were wide enough to stand on. It was these two facts that Mark was relying on. Mark drew his sword as he and Lyn walked to the corner of the west wall.

Mark then left Lyn behind and made his presence known. And as he expected there were foes waiting for him. 2 Bandits had seen him and signaled to their comrades. The next thing Mark knew, No less than 8 foes started to charge towards him! But He didn't run, He didn't even flinch. He just stood there waiting for them to fall into his trap. Wil! Now! Take your position!" Wil sprang into action. He quickly pulled himself onto the top of the wall. Wasting no time he got into a kneeling stance and started to attack. From where he was, Wil was in perfect position to fire his bow. Aiming for the bandits at the back of the group, Wil picked a number of them off one by one. The remaining bandits took cover behind trees nearby trying to shield themselves from the arrows. Seeing that the enemy was in retreat, Mark ordered everyone else to charge. Kent and Sain plowed through, facing minimal resistance. Mark and Lyn finished of the ones at the front of the line, and Florina aided whoever needed an advantage in terms of numbers. { 3 against 2 to put it simply. }

Mark noticed that one of the last bandits standing was in the top of the tree for some reason. But It didn't take Mark very long to understand why. "Wil get down from the wall! Now!" But his warning came too late. The archer fired at Wil. Wil couldn't get down in time, but thankfully he was able to roll to his side and dodge the arrow that would have killed him. Instantly he fired back. His arrow found it's mark. The archer gagged in pain, then lost his balance and fell back to the ground below.

Mark counted off the felled foes. Together Mark and his allies had defeated 10 bandits. But where was the leader? It didn't take long for them to find out. The leader was for some reason near the remains of the burned down house. He was with his henchman, and together it seemed if they were about to retreat with their spoils from the raid. But their wicked grins of greed turned to scowls of fear as they saw a legion of fighters all heading their way. They dropped their bags of booty and picked up their weapons, ready to defend the riches they had pillaged.

But Mark did not order an attack. Instead he called out to them. He wanted answers to some questions. But Lyn was the first to speak out to them. "You! There's something I need to ask you. Are you...Taliver bandits?" The Man scowled in anger as if he felt insulted. "Taliver? Those greedy bastards!? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children!" I'm Migal of the Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor." Mark was confused as well as angry at the man's contradictory statement.

"You speak of honor, yet you have the gall to leave a little girl to die in a burning building. Not much different from a Taliver, if you ask me." Migal seemed shocked at the accusation. "What! We did no such thing! Unless..." He turned to his partner. "Spitz! Did you burn down a place with people in it!?" Spitz cowered in fear at his boss's sudden change of temper. "Hey! No! There was no one home! I took what I wanted and no one was there to stop me." Mark anger was building. "Because the girl did the sensible thing and hid when she heard you coming! Again, you speak of honor. Was it necessary for you to destroy homes as well as the villagers piece of mind! In my book you are no different than any other ruthless thieves!" Mark then drew his sword. "I'll give you one last chance. Either return what you stole and leave in peace... or prepare to pay the consequences."

Migal responded by spitting into the ground. "You... You're kidding me, right? Return our booty...and run! We're Ganelon, we don't run. Why run when all I have to do is kill you men and take what we want." Mark only frowned. "Forget it! You're outnumbered 3 to 1. You can't win." Migal just laughed. "I told you before boy...I'm not as stupid as you think." And with that both Migal and Spitz readied their axes and ran into the now smoldering remains of the burning house.

Mark was shocked as well as a little bit impressed at Migal's quick thinking. "Damn it! I didn't think of that. We all can't fight in there at the same time. At best, only 2 of us can enter without trouble." Mark didn't like the odds but he had no choice. He would be forced to fight on equal terms. He was about to decide who would fight beside him, but that decision seemed to be made for him."Mark, let me aid you." Mark nodded and accepted Lyn's offer. Together they both gave one big war cry, then ran into the ruins to face the foes.

Thanks to the fire, the 2 bandits were in plain sight and had nowhere to hide. But that wasn't the problem, rather the problem was the lack of space. Mark could barely swing his sword without something obstructing it. Lyn was faring no better. But Mark again thought of the answer. Quickly he thought back to his fight with Glass the mercenary. It was so simple, Mark was annoyed he hadn't thought of it sooner. He waited for Spitz to come in for another attack. But Mark didn't defend himself. Instead he knelt down and grabbed a handful of still warm ashes from the floor. Instantly he threw them into the face of his foe. Success! The Bandit roared and keeled backwards from the pain. Mark wasted no time. He stepped forwards and with one thrust, he felled his foe. The then went to aid Lyn. It now being 2 against 1, it was not long before Migal shared the same fate. But with his dying words he issued a warning. "The Ganelon bandits will be avenged! I promise you...You'll live to regret this..."

The first thing Mark and the others did was return all the villager's possessions that had been stolen. The people were happy as well as thankful. They offered the Heroes money but Mark would not take it. Instead he took their offer of a good meal. Afterwards he checked up on his friends to see if all was well in terms of health. The only injury sustained was unfortunately Florina. She had sprained her ankle getting off her Pegasus... Lyn was seeing to her friend. Florina looked miserable. "I... I'm sorry Lyn. I don't know what happened. Oh... I feel so pathetic. And... sniff...I didn't really help at all in the fight."

Mark couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. He tried to be positive. "Florina, don't worry about it. It was too dangerous for you anyways. With all those Axes and Bows..." Florina started to cry again."I know, I know. That's what I mean. I'm weak. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I imagined I would just...work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just...give up..." Lyn put her arm around Florina and told her not to cry. But to their surprise, another voice chimmed in from behind them.

"Nooo! Lovely Florina! There's no reason to give up your dream!" Sain cradled Florina's hand. "I have an idea! You should come with us!" Kent tried to quiet his companion but Sain would not be silenced. "We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you'll find anywhere!" Mark found Himself agreeing with Sain. "He's right Florina. You don't have to worry with us around. Just keep working at it. You'll be better before you know it!" Lyn finished where the 2 men had started. "I admit this is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" And so Florina officially became part of the group. Mark felt that something was missing.

"Oh Yeah! Wil! I forgot to thank you for all your help. Without your bow, this battle might not have been so simple... What I'm really trying to say is, If you have nothing better to do, why don't you join us too?" Wil smiled. "Don't even have to ask! Truth be told, I have no money, and I'm...at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself as one of Lyndis's Legion!" Mark shook Wil's hand. "Heh heh... You've even thought of a name for our group. "Lyndis's Legion"? Sounds good to me..."

And so it was done. "Lyndis's Legion" moved on towards the mountains. Lyn was no longer a lone woman in search of a purpose. She now was a woman with a new family, one that would continue to grow as time went by...


End file.
